


enjoy your night

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [5]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain





	enjoy your night

Being with Flip Zimmerman wasn’t easy.  From his dangerous job, to his lack of commitment _(you wondered if he would ever say those three words)_ , you never quite knew what to expect from him or your relationship.

Except for how you would spend your Friday nights.  

Most of the young couples you knew went out dancing or for drinks, but your end-of-the-week routine with him was different – simpler. You’d bring home some food from work, maybe play a game of cards on the kitchen table after dinner, then lazily fool around on the couch until Flip passed out.

Sleep didn’t always come easy to Flip during the week, so you never complained about it, even when he fell asleep with his hand up your shirt, caught between your skin and the fabric of your bra.  Instead, you learned to appreciate a quiet, sleeping Flip.  Watching his chest rise and fall and leaning in closely to hear what he was muttering under his breath for a few minutes before trying to convince him to move into the bedroom.

 _Flip_   **–**  you’d say as you gave him a shove  **–**    _baby, you knocked out again._

He’d groan, wipe the sleep from his eyes, squint up at you and grumble on cue every time,  _No, honey_  –  _I was just restin’ my eyes ‘s all…now where were we?_

You’d come to expect and even enjoy these predictable and quiet nights in, so you were more than surprised that Friday afternoon when Flip gave you a call on your lunch break.

“We just closed that case I’ve been bitching about all month and I feel like taking my girl out to celebrate.  Be ready at 7.”

 _Well, maybe I already had plans tonight, Zimmerman_ – is what you considered saying – but you knew that date nights with Flip were rare and that you would have plenty of other opportunities to put him in his place, so you decided on a nice and pleasant, “I’ll be waiting” instead.

You clocked out and rushed home, out of your uniform and into your new favorite outfit.  A couple of swipes of blue eyeshadow on your lids, a few coats of mascara, and you were ready to be picked up for your date.  You were putting on the final touches – gold hoop earrings – when you heard Flip honking his car horn outside.

_Motherfucker. Can’t even come to the fucking door. My father would kill me if he knew I was going out with a man who…_

You started making your way out of the apartment, slipping your shoes on along the way. When you finally opened the front door you found Flip waiting for you on the other side.

“Well, you look nice.” he smirked before leaning in for a kiss.  

_Charming motherfucker._

The plan for the night was dinner and a movie.  Maybe not the most original idea for date, but you’d take what you could get.  Dinner at the steakhouse went smoothly; Flip pulled out your chair, gave the waiter your order,  _real gentlemanly shit_.  It was in the car headed to the drive-in theater where your true relationship dynamic came back.

“So you’re taking me to see that new Diane Keaton movie, right?” you asked, scooting close enough to the driver’s side to put a hand on Flip’s right thigh.

“No – DeNiro.” he answered bluntly.

“Zimmerman, I don’t know how you ever got a girl before me, but you don’t take them to the drive-in to see some war movie.  Drive-in theaters are for getting laid! You’re supposed to see something that will set the mood!”

He drove up to the theater and pulled into a parking space.  Your complaints about the movie choice ended when Flip took you to the snack bar first, pulling out a twenty and letting you have your pick.

Buttered popcorn, Red Vines, and a large Coke. If you had to sit through this film, at least you had the right snacks to get you through it.

Back in the Nova, you carefully balanced all of your snacks on the dashboard as Flip fumbled with getting the speaker set up in the window.

There was still over an hour left of the movie by the time you finished your popcorn, so you decided you needed to find something else to keep you entertained. You leaned in closer to Flip – he smelled like fresh laundry and aftershave. It was a scent you would recognize anywhere. The same scent he left behind on his pillow on the mornings you woke up to an empty bed.

You took in the smell of him, lips pressed to his right ear, then to his jaw, then down to the slope of his neck where your lips and tongue worked together to form a seal on his skin.

Flip pulled away from you just before you could leave a mark, “We’ve talked about this…” he scolded.

“Okay, so where should I put my mouth instead?” you asked, fingers already working the button of his pants.

He didn’t have a chance to speak up before you were bent over his lap, pulling down his zipper and folding over the waistband of his boxers, giggling as his cock sprang to attention.

“I guess that answers that question.” you teased as you wrapped your hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly and feeling him harden even more in your grip.

“Oh shit,” Flip moaned as you leaned down and sucked softly on the skin of his testicles before bringing them into your mouth one at a time, swirling your tongue over both of them gently before you licked a broad stripe up his length, readying him for your willing, open mouth.

You felt like a teenager fooling around at the drive-in the way you were…the taste of licorice and salty sweat on your tongue. But you couldn’t resist the way Flip’s cock felt in your mouth; the way he’d wiggle and squirm and whine at the slightest touch from you.

You wet your lips and wrapped them around him, eager to take all of him and make him  _cry out your fucking name_ , but you only made it just about halfway down his length before you knew you’d have to try again. Pulling him out of your mouth, your tongue swirled one more time around the head of his cock before removing him completely. Flip panted softly as you looked up at him, the two of you still connected by a string of saliva.

“Honey…” he said in between breaths, “I think you can take more…” his voice was rough as he weaved his fingers through your hair, gently holding the back of your neck and guiding you back down, wanting to make the tip of his cock meet the back of your throat. Your eyes began to water, your nose nearly touching the base of his shaft when you felt the cold splash of an icy drink down the back of your leg.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ you shrieked, sitting straight up. Somehow in the middle of all of this, you knocked the rest of your drink off of the dashboard, spilling it down the back of your leg. You frantically searched the car for something to clean yourself up, but had no success.

“Flip,  _fuck_ , I’ll be right back.” you said, reaching for the car door handle.

Flip grabbed your arm in an attempt to stop you, “Please – baby please, no. Just stay. You won’t need those pants soon anyway.” he whined.

But as much as you loved seeing Flip beg for you, these pants were brand new, goddamnit, so you ignored his pleas and walked towards the bathroom .

You had just dried yourself off and were leaning over the sink to touch up your makeup in the mirror when you heard the heavy door of the bathroom swing open and the high-pitched shriek of a woman next to you.

Flip’s deep voice was instantly recognizable as it echoed off of the tiled walls.

“Excuse me ladies,” he bellowed as he reached into his shirt pocket to show his badge. “I’ve been asked to clear this bathroom, so if you can just start making your way out, please.”

Fortunately, the bathroom was small and hardly occupied, just you and one other woman who was already making her way to the exit.  

“Enjoy your night, miss.” Flip nodded politely as the woman squeezed her way past him and out of the doorway.  “Thank you for understanding.”

When it was just you and Flip again, he turned the lock on the door. He walked towards you with that unsteady gait of his, came up behind you, resting his chin on your shoulder and pressing his cock against the curves of your ass, hands running up and down your waist.

“Flip, what the fuck, I said I’d be right back.” you spoke to his reflection in the mirror.

“Well, I didn’t feel like waiting.” he pouted, and before you knew it he was crouching down behind you, hooking his fingers through the waistband of your hip-huggers and dragging them with your panties down your legs, stopping when they were pulled down just above your knees.

You gasped at the coldness of the counter against your torso and thighs when Flip reached his arm up to bend you over the sink, putting the view of your cunt from behind on display just for him.

Still kneeling behind you, he dragged two fingers from front to back across the slickness that had formed between your legs, causing your knees to buckle and Flip to laugh. His hands gripped the back of your thighs as he pulled you closer to his face and began darting his tongue between your folds.  _Fuck, he always did have a skilled tongue._

Flip undid the buttons of his pants as he rose up to meet you, still bent over the counter. You watched in the reflection of the graffiti-etched mirror as he pulled out his cock, now stiff and swollen after tasting you.  

Luckily, your platform shoes brought you up to just the right angle to meet him. He gripped your waist and pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance, whining at how wet you were for him and how easy it would be to slip inside you.

“This is what I couldn’t fucking wait for, this is how I wanted to celebrate – with  _this little pussy of mine_.” he said that last part in an almost sing-songy voice but you could feel the heat of his gaze on you as he spoke the words.

He pushed into you and you both moaned at the burn and the stretch as he filled you. Flip began rocking his hips slowly into you, watching for your reaction in the mirror before picking up his pace, waiting for the cue that you were ready for more. When you were, he began slamming in and out of you, reaching his hand around you to grab a strand of hair that had fallen in your face and brush it over your ear.

“God, you look perfect like this, taking all of me…” he practically whispered as he placed kisses behind your ear.

Flip wrapped his left arm around your waist and plunged his right hand between your legs, rubbing tight circles on your clit.

“Please, make me cum.” you cried, putting yourself at Flip’s mercy.

“I’m gonna – fuck, I want you to cum for me first,” his breathing more rapid as he neared his climax. Recognizing that you were close too, he curled two fingers inside you, your face now in the sink, arms sprawled out across the counter as he brought you up and over your peak, covering your mouth with the hand that wasn’t rubbing your clit to muffle your screams.

“Fuck, I love this. I love you.” he said in between his thrusts.  

Soon, he was spilling into you, warm ropes of cum painting your insides. He hunched his chest over your back, staying inside you for a few moments, trying to make it last a little bit longer before he pulled out and watched as the result of his orgasm began dripping down your thighs.

The two of you cleaned up and left the bathroom one at a time, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as the movie was just about to end and the crowds would soon be making their way out.  

Back in the car, before heading home, Flip reached over and grabbed your hand, squeezing it in his, “Look, I know you heard me in there and I want you to know that meant what I said”

_Oh, you mean when you told me you loved me as you fucked me silly in that filthy bathroom?_

“No, sorry, I must have missed it.” you scrunched up your face and leaned in to him, close enough to share breaths, your nose touching his.

He clenched his teeth and looked directly into your eyes, “Please…don’t make me say it again.”

You placed gentle kisses on his cheekbone, then the corner of his mouth, then took his lips in between yours. They were soft, plump, and still stained with your taste.

“Okay, fine I won’t make you say it again and I  _definitely_  won’t tell you that  _I love you too_ ”


End file.
